Payback
by musicgal3
Summary: After doing something she never expected of herself, Elphaba begins to worry about what might happen if people found out. But someone turns up to save the day... AU outtake from Chapter 10 of 'A Whole New Perspective'. 2014 Birthday one-shot for my darling little sister, Glitter-Bunnii.


**Payback**

_For Glitter-Bunnii  
on her14TH Birthday_

What had she done?

Elphaba put her head in her hands, feeling absolutely mortified with herself.

She had not only fallen for a man, but she had let him share her bed, and then attempted to seduce him. That's what she had done.

Who was this girl?

Just a few days ago, she had been Elphaba Thropp – sarcastic, stubborn, intelligent, untouchable. _Green_.

Now, she was Elphaba Thropp – weak, brainless, perhaps utterly stupid, perhaps downright insane. Seductress.

And still green.

Oz, what was _wrong_ with her? How stupid was she? How had this happened? How had she let her heart rule her head?

What must Fiyero think of her now?

What would people think of her if this got out?

What would Galinda think about her seducing the blonde's ex-boyfriend?

What would Nessarose think if she knew?

What would her father think?

Oh, Oz, her _father_! What would he do? Elphaba felt sick at the thought.

As if on cue, one Frexspar Thropp materialized before her, causing Elphaba to blanch and swallow hard.

"You," Frex hissed in a menacing voice. "You little –"

But before he could get any further, there was an interruption in the form of a knock on the door – the door which must have been unlocked, because in breezed a fourteen-year-old girl with reddish colour hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a light spattering of freckles across her nose.

"Don't mind me," she said to Elphaba.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Elphaba asked, stunned.

"My name is Princess Glitter-Bunnii," replied the girl. "You don't know me, but I know who you are. I know who he is. I know what you did and why he is here. I only came for one reason."

"And what, pray tell, may that be, exactly?" questioned Elphaba.

"That would be, exactly, to punch this idiot's lights out."

Elphaba just about choked in shock. "You – _what_?"

"Or to knock his block off; whichever way he prefers. I'm easy."

For his part, Frex looked startled. And then he began to get angry. Very angry. "Look here, missy, I –"

"I don't care about you," Princess Glitter-Bunnii sniffed. "You're a nasty piece of work. You deserve your block knocked off. It's more like an ice-block, because you have a frozen heart." She turned away from him slightly, paused, and then, unable to resist any longer, swung back around so fast, neither Elphaba nor Frex saw it coming. A split-second later, Princess Glitter-Bunnii's surprisingly-strong fist connected with Frex's nose. There was a satisfying _crunch_, but then Princess Glitter-Bunnii's fist kept going further than anyone expected.

After a moment, Elphaba realized it was because she had indeed knocked Frex' block off – literally.

Yes, folks, the Frex head was sitting in the corner of the room. His lights indeed were out and there was blood pouring from where his nose once was. All in all, it was rather a gruesome sight.

"Yeah, go sister! High-five!"

Princess Glitter-Bunniiopened the door with a grin and high-fived a hidden figure.

Elphaba, still looking shocked, somehow managed to regroup long enough to ask, "Who was that?"

Princess Glitter-Bunnii shrugged nonchalantly. "Just my sister-who-isn't-really-my-sister-but-she-is. She's also the one who arranged for me to be here. Thanks, Elizabeth!" she called to the hidden figure.

The hidden figure called back, "Anytime! – anything for my sister."

"Erm…I don't understand…" Elphaba said, looking lost.

"Let me explain. Elizabeth isn't really my sister, but we –"

"No," Elphaba interrupted. "I mean…why did you punch Frex? I don't understand…"

"What's to understand? Frex hates you, he wants to make your life miserable, something bad was about to happen so I came here so I could get to Frex first – before he could get to you. And as payback for everything else he's ever done to you."

"But…_why_?"

Princess Glitter-Bunnii sighed in exasperation. "Don't you get it? Because you're awesome and we love you! Now, I believe you're supposed to be downstairs meeting Fiyero for brunch. So shoo – I want to read more about you having some beautiful, fluffy 'awww' moments!" She winked and grinned.

Elphaba hesitantly moved toward the door. "I…okay…ummm…"

Princess Glitter-Bunnii giggled. "It's okay; we're going. Come along, Elizabeth," she sang happily, exiting the room. "Let's leave Elphaba alone so she can go and snog Fiyero again!"

Elphaba's colour returned full-force. What had she done?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters except for myself (aka Elizabeth). Glitter-Bunnii belongs to herself, and all other characters belong in their entirety to L. Frank Baum and Gregory Maguire. I DO, however, own the story itself, which is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2014. **


End file.
